


Kiss

by TheKillingJar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gemshipping, M/M, Mild Gore, Slash, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillingJar/pseuds/TheKillingJar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallows' Month, a time of which the supernatural is at its strongest. Yami Bakura always takes full advantage. Ryou goes insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakem

_"Take me,_

_take me in your arms my love and rape me_

_..._

_My better half it's true_

_has seen the darker side of you,_

_Innocence stripped away,_

_at least I've the brighter fate"_

_~Kiss, London After Midnight_

* * *

 

Ryou always loved October, though Halloween was not extensively celebrated in Japan. He remembers when he had to live in England for his father's work and he would never forget all the costumes, spooky decorations, and overall creepy atmosphere. It was all so enthralling. Even at a young age he was drawn in by the macabre.

When October struck he watched all the classic horror movies and held seances in graveyards. The teen longed for friends to join with him. Yugi's gang just didn't quite understand the concept...not to mention how Jounouchi and Honda were such scaredy cats. He laughs silently to himself. Yugi himself did his best to take part in Ryou's venerated interests but without the challenge of a game and general cultural differences he failed to truly appreciate any of it. The whitette was never one to force other's to take part in something only he liked. Aside from that, he was used to being alone.

What he wasn't used to was how active his Yami had become. It was true that Bakura would grow oddly vocal during the Fall season but it seemed stronger with each passing year.

Little spidery legs crawled along the inside of his brain, scraping at his insides. Erratically, he scratched at his scalp. A deep cackle resonated at his core. A cackle no one else could hear.

Bakura could insult him all he wanted, make his snide remarks, but this...this current amusement of his was taxing. The young man could not recall when he last slept fully. He hoped to nap as soon as he got home.

Ryou pulled on his regular sneakers, replacing the school slippers back into his cubbie. His breath halted suddenly. This was also nothing new. When his Yami deigned to, or when his emotions got the best of him, his unnerving presence would make itself known ten-fold. Ryou's heart beat quickened. Tingles run up and down his spine, his lungs falter. The fine hairs on the nape of his neck and arms stood on end.

Slender fingers now slid across his thin shoulders, unseen. They brushed sensually along the curve of his neck before sharp nails tore a slim line through alabaster skin. A small trail of blood followed.

The Spirit could have always easily abused him from the safety of his soul room, where broken skin and bruises could never be witnessed on his physical form.

Never had he made a corporeal materialization outside of Ryou. He _couldn't_. Actually causing tangible wounds should not be within his capabilities.

An awful, bone chilling laugh echoed, and not just from inside his mind. As if it was directly behind him.

Ryou's head whipped around. Nothing. A nearby classmate stared curiously at his actions. The boy blushed and offered a bashful smile. His fellow student made a face and walked off. The Hikari sighed in relief, calmed for but a moment.

"Yadonushi." He could hear the mocking voice right in his ear. Warm breath and cold lips. Ryou prayed for winter.


	2. It Stirs

_"Your're my possession,_

_of that my love there really is no question"_

_~Kiss, London After Midnight_

* * *

Bakura hardly gave Ryou room to breath. Of course the two literally shared the same body and there were times his dear Yadonushi would wear him around his neck, but this was a new playing field. Yami Bakura's ghostly form clung to his host's skin today, like a thick and unwanted sweater being forced on in the dead of summer. Overbearing, to say the least.

When destiny finally united Spirit and Host all those years ago, Bakura barely had any strength when the magic enhancing effects of Halloween came about. That wasn't to say it had no affect on him, it was just gradual. Starting off with a slight spike in his abilities to the point where he could actually use some sort telekinesis. Oh how excited Ryou had been at the prospect of being haunted or having a poltergeist, never aware that it was actually his Yami. Now there was _this._

This not-quite-physical-body he's gained astounds him. The spirit could practically feel bone joints and muscles contracting as he moves. Having taken over Ryou's body more times than he could ever count, he already experienced these sort of actions, however, doing so without the use of a host was refreshing.

This is precisely the reason he exorcised his newly found stronger manifestation by being a nuisance. Ryou showered and brushed his teeth while having to deal with either random, sharp tugs of his snowy hair or gentle caresses of it. Thankfully, Bakura was no child and quickly grew bored of that sort of mischief.

"The morning has found you rather haggard."

"I wonder why." The teenager states sarcastically under his breath. Bakura laugh cruelly. He flexed his recent spurt of strength the previous day by keeping the boy from sleep. Ryou could feel phantom touches and random swipes of energy brush against him without rhyme or reason all throughout the night.

"Indeed. Though I suppose a better question would be why you're even attempting to go to school."

"I-I...What would I do here?"

"Other than sleep?"

"Would I get any?" The face he made was meant to be defiant but came out as more of a pout.

"Perhaps if you asked nicely."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Doubt it's worth a try. Or getting behind in school."

"What a good little Ryou. I'm sure your father is very proud." A keen fang poked from his grinning mouth. Even if his host hadn't made it so very telling that he struck a chord he could _feel_ it.

"Please leave him out of this."

"What does it matter? What does he matter?"

"Koe..."

"He doesn't." Ryou's father should consider himself lucky that he was rarely present in his son's life. In the same way Amane was lucky she was killed and his mother was fortunate enough to kill herself. Ryou was his by right and his first possession after three thousand years. He was covetous of his affections and knew he'd eventually kill anyone Ryou also loved. Yet another reason he despised the boy's friendship with the Pharaoh.

The boy quickly finished his small breakfast in silence, careful to avoid eye contact. That defeated look on his features more than satisfied Bakura for the time being.

The Spirit returns to the Sennon Ring as Ryou heads to school. The daily education routine is far too useless and mundane in his opinion so he resides quietly with his host, spare for spiteful glances at Yugi Mutou, the damned Pharaoh. Yami Yugi catches on and dishes out a few of his own.

The day ends and the girl - Anzu - says her farewells and leaves for her job. Miho and Honda accompany her. His host walks home with the Pharaoh's reincarnation and that blond fool. Idle conversation commences as per usual.

"Have you been getting sick again Ryou?"

"Yeah, you're pretty boy looks aren't doin' too good today, huh?"

"Um, yeah, but I'll be fine in no time!" He gives a fake cough that seems to convince his friends. Bakura internally scoffs, the boy's acting skills are in a serious need of some polishing up.

"Did ya hear something?" Jounouchi asks. Ryou sputters out a series of coughs to cover Bakura's scoff. He's vaguely worried that other people can now hear him as well. Yugi looks on in curiosity and concern. Bakura is darkly elated to practically feel the Pharaoh's eyes glare directly at the Sennon Ring, directly at himself, in suspicion.

"Jeez, don't die."

"Noted." Ryou laughed awkwardly.

"Hold up guys, gotta tie my shoe." As Jounouchi bent down to attend to his laces Bakura made his move. His visage is transparent yet clear as day. Just as a crow flies his gaze is on Yugi. A cynical smile falls on his lips. Yugi let out a gasp. Ryou turns to see what was going on. Jounouchi looks up as well.

"What's the matter Yugi?" The the short boy is obviously startled and his eyes travel back to Ryou to point out what is wrong. Ryou blinks. Bakura is gone.

Yugi shakes his head. "Thought I saw something. Must have been a trick of the light, heh." He knows this isn't true, can feel the anxious edge Yami Yugi's demeanor has taken.

"Ya both gettin' sick?"

"Haha, let's hope not. See you guys tomorrow." Ryou smiles and walks toward his home.

"Later."

"G-good bye Ryou." Yugi swears he can hear something akin to a chuckle as Ryou departs. Jounouchi brushes it off. The Pharaoh does not.


	3. Maggots Pulsating

_"I'm on my knees,_   
_I beg your mercy,_   
_My soul is my loss,_

_I'm well hung from your cross"_

_~Kiss, London After Midnight_

* * *

Ryou plummets to the couch, exhausted. His lids are heavy and eyes dry. He closes them for a moment and it's a blessing, he has no energy to open them. Blackness consumes his conscious and it's perfect. Much too perfect. Ryou hardly takes note of his surroundings as he becomes so caught up in actually being able to get a wink of blissful sleep.

A soft grasp of his finger almost pulls him back to reality. The whitette yawns while keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"Please Koe, leave me alone for just a little while," he mumbles wearily.

It takes a full minute to register the fact that a whole hand is wrapped around one of his slim fingers.

He shoots up in a scramble, eyes wide now and heart beat erratic. Darkness completely surrounds him but the only thing that had his attention was his long deceased sister. Amane stood just as she did when that damnable car clashed with her tiny body.

Her left arm dislocated in the socket, dangling from the most peculiar angle while the other was heavily skinned from the road. Bone and muscle visible. The child's legs did not fare much better. The head faced the brunt of the trauma. Bits of crimson gore stuck through her ivory hair, and were splattered across her face as well as her pretty, baby blue dress. At the front right side of her skull skin crumbled while orange-white puss oozed out. It looked like a cherry pie was thrown at that side of her head. The eye underneath was completely decimated.

"Onii-sama." Blood caked lips spoke with a sweet smile.

"Ahh...N-nng." There were no words to even fathom what he was bearing witness to. The voice, the voice was the worst part. Nothing at all compared to her vivid appearance. It was the perfect replica of his childhood memories. An innocent child's voice. Not showing the least bit of pain. It didn't help make the apparition seem more realistic but that mismatched aspect was horrific.

It was _her_ exact voice, there could be no doubt.

He sunk into the couch he was sitting dumbstruck on as it became hot and mushy from soaking up the blood of the child corpse. A silent scream attempts to escape him as his frame violently quivers. Warm tears fell uncontrollably as the reek of decay assaults him.

"Aniki?" She squeals joyously. Flecks of her blood and tiny pale maggots spew from her mouth. It's _on_ him. They squirm chaotically and he swears they are trying to eat his still-living skin. The shriek finally finds a way out and there was no stopping it, or any that follow. In the distance he can hear cars swerve on pavement. Destruction of glass and metal, and the crunch of bones accompany his screams in a twisted cacophony. All the while she smiles with his finger tightly held in the mess that was once her hand.

"Ryou." His head snaps up at the sound of his name. Cadaverous Amane is gone and his Yami is suddenly clutching his finger in her place. Sounds came to an abrupt halt and the couch was once again just a couch. An eerie silence replaces it. Ryou proceeds to regurgitate the minuscule contents of his stomach. The shadows take their leave as well and Ryou shivers again as he caught sight of pair of disembodied, glowing red eyes. His not sure if he truly saw them as they quickly fade away with the darkness.

"...Why?" His voice is so very quiet. "W-what...What did I do?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Have I ever needed a reason?" His spindly hands roughly grip either side of Ryou's face. "I did it because you are mine to do with as I please, and this pleased me." He sneered before he licked a trail of his hosts' tears. His tongue slides right on up, tracing the water line of the lower lid against the teens' eye. "My sweet Yadonushi, alone with everyone who has ever cared for you gone."

The sobbing continues in anguish, not terrified as it was previously and certainly far more broken sounding.

"But that's not true is it?" Bakura cooed lovingly, something Ryou thought the Spirit would have been incapable of. "I'm still here after all. And I always will be."

He sat beside the crying boy and cradles his head in his lap, massaging his head soothingly. Ryou can only continue to weep.


	4. Primary

_"Your purity and rage,_  
_Your passion and your hate,_  
_You promised more than bliss,_  
_With your God and with your kiss"_

_~Kiss, London After Midnight_

* * *

For such a fragile boy he was surprisingly resilient. Rays of the sun began to shine through the living room curtains and he was still cradling Ryou's head. The teen hadn't had an ounce of sleep, rarely even blinking during the night. When his cries came to a conclusion just a few hours ago he simply stared straight at the wall in front of himself with his palm gently placed on Bakura's knee.

Ryou wipes the tear stains from his face and Bakura finds himself watching the boy prepare for school. It was laughable, really, but he decides against delivering taunts and the like. He's done enough damage for one night. The Grave Robber dislikes harming his property as it left an uncomfortable stinging sensation, much like the sprout of thorns to swell in his chest, but it was a necessary evil. Ryou befriending his most hated foe certainly complicated these sort of matters. His little host becoming codependent on anyone but him was another fact he abhorred greatly. It was utterly unacceptable. His sweet landlord needs to be reigned in every now and again so that leash he keeps him on would continue to be firmly constricted around his pretty white neck. Bakura licks his lips at the thought.

With no other task at hand he recedes into his soul room. The solid form October has gifted him was startlingly stifling. The temporal plane itself was exhausting and he misses his airy form. He's had three thousand yeas to grow used to a body-less existence. The soul room was dark and archaic, in the shape of the Pharaoh's final resting place.

"Quite the show you put on." A voice greets him with a chuckle. "Who knew either of us could be so theatrical?"

Bakura scowls deeply at the interruption of deafening silence. The enhancements offered from the veil between realms thinning during the autumn equinox had a similar effect on the broken shards of his humanity. The once great Thief King grew mouthier every gods damn year. As if he didn't already act like a conscience that The Spirit never asked for. The man who could not step foot outside of Bakura's soul rested among the shades and shadows of the soul room, within the deepest of corridors. The muscular thief was leaning on one of the dusty pillars. He enjoyed making his presence blatant whenever possible as it was so rare that he could.

"Does it give you pleasure to pull _yadonushi's_ strings like that?" The voice of the past is far more gruff than Bakura's current one and his words are vaguely upsetting. A low growl forms at the back of Bakura's throat. The Spirit isn't sure why part of his former self using the pet name he gave to his host was such an offense, but the "why" hardly mattered.

The Spirit of the Ring crosses his arms and snorts in response. Even after several millennia the tact of maturity held little relevance to him.

"What gives me pleasure is the fact that weak and pathetic bastards such as yourself are condemned to inescapable darkness such as this. You're even _deader_ than I am." A cackle rang through the vast passageways of the ancient room.

The taunts did little to wipe the smug look from Akefia's face.

"If I am pathetic then you are as well. You were spawned from my very soul. Or has the Dark One's taint left you with as little memory as your wits?"

"Hilarious! Coming _from_ a mere memory. A fucking residual haunting that was lucky enough to gain a bit of intelligence through the centuries," Bakura's words fell from his mouth in a vicious snarl. "That boy was once part of us as well. Somehow you're even more weak than he. Just a shattered fragment of what will never exist again."

"How fortunate for you."

Bakura raised a brow. "How so?"

The grin that was so similar to his own stretched across Akefia's face.

"I'm just saying, playing your little mind games with your host is an awful waste of him. Don't you think? If I were you I know what I'd be doing," he pushes himself off the pillar he'd been propped against with an obscene roll of his hips.

A look of mild disgust crossed Bakura's face at the display. "How distasteful. I suggest you put an end to those perverted thoughts about my yadonushi if you know what's good for you."

"Come now," Akefia drawled. "I spent nearly all sixteen years of my life hell bent on vengeance for my family with little time for anything else. I believe in death I deserve to make up for lost times, experiment with these carnal urges. You are the true fool. Even I would have put aside time from avenging our village if the gods had gifted me with a treasure as exquisite as him. A gift from Khonsu himself! You know what you want yet you throw it away."

"Shut the hell up! I grow weary of your inane babbling." At his will the shadows pulled at Akefia and locked him away in one of the many chambers in a few swift swirls. Bakura made an effort to pretend as though those words hadn't struck a chord or two. He grimaces before he settles on returning to Ryou's side. He could use an outlet for his anger.

The shift from his personal world and the living one is nearly seamless. His tongue is ready to deliver insults and the gods know how badly he wants to dig his nails into his host's pale flesh but all his plans come to a screeching halt.

Bakura's eyes widen the instant they land on Ryou. The teen stood in the midst of dressing himself. He's only in his underwear preparing to pull the slacks from the school uniform up the slight curve of his thighs. All porcelain flesh at the service of Bakura's eyes. He wants desperately to tear his gaze from the boy's dainty frame and finds himself unable to. He curses the way his starlight tresses cascade around him. Bakura swallows thickly, a gift from Khonsu indeed.

Ryou is equally stunned in place. Though his yami hardly cared for his privacy he usually left him in peace while he did things such as showering and dressing.

"Is some-?"

"Silence! Get dressed or you'll be late for class!" Ryou flinches but follows obediently under the intense gaze of The Spirit. Bakura is less than pleased to find that his body didn't calm itself as Ryou covered his own and rushed out of the bedroom.

He is more than accustomed to power lust and hunger for murder but this was uncharted territory. _Desire_. And not that of millennium items or ending the Pharaoh.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure everyone who reads yugioh fanfics are aware who Khonsu is by now :p but just in case, he is an Egyptian moon god.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ever notice that when a goth band has a song concept that is traditionally meant to be sweet, such as this, it ends up being rather dark. The Cure also has a song entitled Kiss which is also quite grim :)  
> This was originally written to celebrate Halloween and was posted to my other fanfic accounts. Despite such a long time passing I still have yet to finish :p


End file.
